


Two parts of a whole

by Northoftheroad



Series: Bat dialogues [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northoftheroad/pseuds/Northoftheroad
Summary: Dick has a wish for his bedtime story. Bruce is not amused.Crossposted at ff.net.





	Two parts of a whole

_Disclaimer. Don’t own, just playing._

 

* * *

 

”Why do I have to go to bed already, Bruce? I’m not tired at all!”

”Too bad, kiddo. You know the rules, you need to sleep full nights a few days every week.”

”Would you tell me a story? Perhaps I can go to sleep then.”

”... All right, I suppose.”

”I’d like to hear the story about Nightwing and Flamebird, please.”

”... That’s a Kryptonian story.”

”Oh. Don’t you know it?”

”…No.”

”... Oh, all right. I suppose that makes sense. And it’s not written down, of course. Perhaps Uncle Clark would record it for me... I understand he can’t come and tell me a story just anytime, but sometimes I really want to hear it, you know?”

”…”

”I can ask Uncle Clark myself if you think it’s embarrassing.”

”... What makes you think I would be too embarrassed to ask Clark... anything.”

”Well, this whole ‘I am the night’ image doesn’t go really well with talking about bedtime stories, does it? And the face you made was pretty clear…"

”… Face..?”

”Like you’ve swallowed one lemon too much; honestly, Bruce!”

”…”

”It’s all right, you know. You don’t have to feel comfortable with doing everything; I promise I’ll ask him myself. Perhaps you can take me to the Watchtower when you have your next meeting? Or... or you could ask Uncle Clark over for dinner someday?”

”…”

”... I could talk to him by video link if you’d call him for me, if you prefer.”

”... Did you ever hear Diana tell stories from her mythology?”

”No. Do you mean the Greek gods, like Athena and Apollo and Artemis? I’ve read some stories. They’re nice but not as good as Nightwing and Flamebird. I like that they are kind of two parts of a whole, just as Batman and Robin are... But perhaps Aunt Diana knows some Greek stories I’ve never read.”

”… Probably.”

”That would be nice, too. I must remember to ask her, the next time I see her at the Watchtower.”

”I could ask Diana over to the Manor sometime, you know. I’m sure she’ll be happy to tell you a bedtime story after dinner.”

”Yes, please.”

”I’ll ask her, the next time I see her.”

”Thank you, Bruce. But you will remember to ask Uncle Clark too, won’t you?”

”... Of course.”

”Thanks, Bruce, you’re the best.”

”We still haven’t solved the problem of what story you would like to hear to go to sleep tonight. You know, my secretary gave me a children’s book a few weeks ago, she said her kids had loved it. Poo-Poo and the Dragons. Would you like me to get that and read it to you?”

”I think I’m sleepy enough without a story, now. I’ll just think about Nightwing and Flamebird by myself for a while. I remember most of the story, and it will be almost as if Uncle Clark were here and told it.”

”…”

”Are you going out tonight?”

”Yes. I’ll see you in the morning. Sleep tight, Dick.”

”Mhm. Be careful, Bruce!”

”I will.”

”I wish I would be a grown up soon. Then I could go out with you every night…”


End file.
